


For The Day I'll Take Your Hand

by nothingelsematters



Series: The Headcanon Save Project [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Smut, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: A collection of headcanons/prompt fills from my tumblr, all Maylor themed.





	1. '39 and the Moon Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's where I'm going to upload all of my Maylor prompts/headcanons from my tumblr!
> 
> Each chapter will have a different rating because some are fluffier and some are smuttier. I'll warn for kinks/triggers in each chapter.
> 
> And fair warning: some of these are REALLY short.
> 
> Title from '39: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE8kGMfXaFU

**Anonymous asked:  Currently watching "Queen 39' Live at Earl's Court 1977 HD" and just Roger's pure smile at the 2:29 mark towards Bri 😍**

 

Oh okay I actually have a headcanon for this one!! :D

So my headcanon is that Roger always smiles at Brian during ‘39 (because even if you watch them do it NOW he still smiles!! at!! Bri!! so!! besotted!!) because he not-so-secretly loves it when Brian goes all space nerd on him, and he knows that this song is Bri’s space song, the work of his heart.

But it’s not just that. Rog smiles in such a lovesick way because one day when they took a side trip to a beach Bri promised him - write your letters in the sand Rog, and this day I’ll take your hand. So Roger writes his letters for Brian, and they took each others’ hands on the beach and promised to love each other forever. And so the song reminds him of that day.

********

**Anonymous asked: I need a headcanon for Brian and Roger watching the moon landing together**

 

This would be so cute. So Brian absolutely cannot be torn away from the TV, because he can’t miss a second, this is everything he could ever dream of. Roger potters quietly (for him) around getting them snacks and drinks and things and making sure they’re ready. Then Brian shouts “Rog! Rog they’re landing!” and Roger has to hurry. He knows he can’t make a sound because every fibre of Brian’s being is wrapped up in the landing.

And then a few hours later Brian comes barging in to wherever Roger is sitting and shouts “THEY’RE GONNA GO OUTSIDE ROG” and Roger is dragged back into the living room. They sit together, hand in hand, holding their breaths, watching as Neil Armstrong steps down the ladder, and Roger is surprised that he has tears in his eyes too, and they watch and hope and wish and dream that this is the start of something better for everyone in the world.

(Bonus headcanon: Brian absolutely  _does not sleep_  while Apollo 13 is in peril. Pretty much from the moment the oxygen tank explodes he is  _glued_  to the radio, muttering thoughts and ideas. Roger picks up on his worry, and the biologist in him can’t help but be worried too. Brian cries when the blackout stretches longer than three minutes, and Roger holds him, wanting to cry too, but refusing to believe…and then the radio crackles to life, and the astronauts’ voices are heard, and they’re both crying and hugging one another and kissing in relief.)


	2. Sub Roger and sick Roger

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon for Brian taking care of a sick Roger_

So Roger never admits he’s sick, always carrying on until he basically collapses, and he will bite your head off if you try and tell him he’s sick. So when he inevitably crashes, Brian does roll his eyes a bit, but he also scoops Roger up and carries him off to bed.

Roger gets super clingy and needy when he’s sick, so he doesn’t like to let Brian out of his sight too much, even if he also ends up lapsing into morose predictions of him making Brian sick too because he demands too much, at which point Brian will kiss him and tuck him in. Brian feeds him tea and reads to him from his astronomy textbooks, because Roger feels safe when he hears Brian’s voice and happy when he hears Brian’s heart, which is why he inevitably falls asleep on top of Brian his his head on his chest.

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Would you ever write something about write some headcanon of sub Roger?_

Hmm!

Roger as a sub depends very much on the day he’s had. Mostly when he seeks out the dynamic, or when Brian seeks it out, he’s soft and sweet and eager to please, but if he’s had a bad day or is frustrated, he will deliberately push his boundaries to try and make Brian punish him. Sometimes he goes so far under that he loses his sense of what is too far or what might cause physical damage, and Brian has to drag him back before Roger really hurts himself (I tried to hint at this in All Day Long).


	3. Soft and Sleepy

[**epherians**](http://epherians.tumblr.com/) asked:

_Roger loves falling asleep on the couch and “magically” waking up all tucked in his bed! (With Brian by his side)_

Brian 100% knows what Roger’s doing, but Roger looks so sweet and peaceful asleep, and his fingers grab at Brian’s shirt and he makes unhappy noises if Brian goes to leave him there, so really, he just can’t find it in himself to call it out. There’s something so heartwarming about the way Roger clings to him as he carries him to the bed.

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Headcanon about Brain being soft with Roger_

So this is a lot of the time, Roger likes to brag about how much kinky sex they have but behind closed doors they both like being soft and gentle.

Brian touches Roger everywhere he can reach with feather-soft touches, running his fingers through his hair, kissing him without heat. He likes to get them both beneath the sheets and spoon. Of course Brian is the big spoon. He always has one hand over Roger’s heart, and they tangle fingers with the other hand. Brian whispers endearments into his hair, and plans for the future, how one day it would be nice if they could get married (or how they will get married in certain AUs). Sometimes he sings, very quietly, often nonsense, made-up-on-the-spot lyrics about how beautiful Roger is, and when Roger inevitably falls asleep first he just lies there and listens to him breathe, snuggles closer so he can feel Roger going soft and warm in his arms.


	4. Aftercare and Bratty Roger

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Brian giving Roger after care_

“Rog? Just lie still, love. I’ll be right back.”

Roger’s pretty far under; he must be, to not be immediately looking for a washcloth. He makes a soft humming noise, and Brian can’t help but lean down and kiss his nose, because he just looks so beautiful, completely fucked out and deep into subspace.

He runs into the bathroom and grabs the pre-prepared washcloths, already warm and damp, and his bottle of special scented lotion that he keeps especially for this purpose. He cleans Roger up slowly, thoroughly, making sure get the sweat from his brow and upper back as well. Then he rubs the antiseptic cream across the red marks on Roger’s wrists and ankles where he’d been tied up, and into some of the worse bite marks; Roger barely raises so much as a whimper, even though Brian knows the antiseptic stings.

Brian then picks up the lotion and starts rubbing it into Roger’s skin, starting in small circles on the soles of his feet, and working his way up his legs, digging his fingers in to loosen out any remaining tension in Roger’s muscles. He always likes to give Roger a full-body massage afterwards. Roger doesn’t stir until Brian’s fingers reach their finishing point, spreading across Roger’s shoulders, and even then it’s more a quiet sigh of “Bri…” that has Brian kissing all over his face.

“Sing for me, Bri?”

And Brian does, wrapping his whole body around Roger’s and crooning softly in his ear about the handsome prince with the eyes the colour of the sky, who was loved by all and sundry but had the special love of the man of stars…

 

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_Roger being a brat headcanons_

Sometimes he does this deliberately, because he wants to wind everyone up - other times it’s an accident and he’s just having a shit day. The other three can usually tell the difference and respond accordingly. Roger doesn’t know this and they don’t plan on telling him.

When Roger wants to be bratty, he gets mouthy, full of sarcastic and pointed (but not too hurtful) comments. He’ll disagree purely for the sake of disagreeing even if he actually agrees. He’ll deliberately make mistakes in the studio (only in the studio; he’s not enough of a brat at heart to deliberately mess them up playing gigs). And he makes sure to throw in a lot of teasing touches and innuendos. (John is an easy target for innuendo that makes him blush, and then that has the bonus of making Brian jealous and Freddie protective.) He comes up with the most ridiculous and dirty lyrics he can think of. (This backfires occasionally, like the time Brian wrote  _Fat Bottomed Girls_ after Roger was a brat.)

When he finally does get Brian to drag him off to the bedroom and throw him down on the bed (because bratty Roger loves being manhandled), he keeps it up, making sure to be deliberately disobedient or slow to react to Brian, teasing him and taunting him and complaining that Brian’s not being quick enough/using enough fingers/etc and basically daring Brian to shut him up. (He does, eventually.)

 


	5. Roger has to safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of injury during sex

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Maylor: Roger calls the safeword._

“Galileo!”

It’s high pitched and strained and Brian immediately pulls back as though burned.

“Rog? Rog what’s wrong?”

“Can you untie me? Please Bri?”

Brian quickly sets to, untying the ropes with frantic haste, but doesn’t touch him. It’s their rule - if one safewords, the other doesn’t touch until permission is given.

Roger lowers his arms slowly and Brian doesn’t miss the pained contortion on his face as he moves his right arm. The movement is ginger, tentative, and even as he does a little hiss of pain slips from between his gritted teeth.

“Rog, love, are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

Roger manages a smile that comes out more like a grimace.

“No - sorry, Bri - I just…” he hisses in pain again. “I think I’ve pulled a muscle in my shoulder. It fucking  _hurts_.”

“Can I…can I touch?”

Roger nods, and Brian runs his fingers over the delicate bones of Roger’s collarbone, across his shoulder, down to his shoulderblades. He can almost feel the pain radiating off Roger.

“Is it dislocated?”

“I don’t think so,” Roger tests his arm again. “Just sore. I’m so sorry, Bri, I can’t-”

“Shh.” Brian pulls Roger into his arms and kisses all over his face tenderly. “It’s all right. I’ll get you some ice for that, hmm? Or would heat be better? A nice bath, perhaps? With the lavender salts?”

Roger smiles, his pain temporarily melting away as he looks up at his star.

“Anything’s fine, as long as it’s with you.”


	6. High School AU + Bri's asphyxiation kink

  **Anonymous**  asked:

_Just wondering if you have the time - could I get some more dabbles on Brian being into asphyxiation? (Or tied up - whichever you prefer.) You brushed over it in one of your Liar chapters where John was lacing up the back of one of his shirts, but I need more... The way you wrote that small segment had me absolutely dying for more intimate Brian details!_

Oh hell yes! I have been meaning to write more of this, but in the meantime, here is a bit about how Bri found out he was really into losing his breath.

Roger shoves Brian up against the door as it swings closed, kissing him greedily, already unbuttoning his shirt, and Brian is trying to grab at him but Roger moves too quickly. Dimly he’s aware that the end of his tie is caught in the door.

Roger pulls him forward to kiss him harder, and suddenly Brian can’t breathe. For a second, he panics…and then tiny sparks of electricity start singing through his veins, and white spots dance in his vision, and all his blood rushes south, and it’s the most pleasure he’s ever felt.

Roger is panicking for a moment, then panics more as Brian leans forward slightly, his eyes glassy, increasing the pressure on his neck. It takes him quite a bit longer to figure out what’s going on. When he does, he lets the tie out of the door, grins naughty and says that if Bri wanted Roger to choke him, all he had to do was ask.

After that, they experiment. A tie is good, Roger’s hand works (but Roger’s not over keen on it). Then one day Roger goes to plonk down on the bed where Brian’s lying, misses his lap and lands on his ribs, crushing the air out of them, and Brian’s so hard in such a short space of time it’s actually painful.

Even though Brian doesn’t normally wear lingerie like Roger does, they do buy him a few corsets, and sometimes he’ll wear one under his practice clothes and let Roger tight-lace him so that it’s hard to breathe and he has to play and sing while restricted and he  _loves_  it.

 

 **Anonymous**  asked:

_highschool! maylor au headcanons?_

Roger is that kid who hangs out with the other cool kids, smoking and drinking. Inside, however, he knows he’s smarter than that, and he actually does want a future, so he sneaks away from his friends into the library. One day the book he wants is on the highest shelf…and Brian, who everyone knows as “that star nerd from Advanced Physics” gets it down for him. And Roger didn’t realise that for a nerd, Brian is very handsome. And has very long legs. And very long fingers…

Roger asks Brian for help and soon they’re having secret study sessions all over the place. Roger thinks Brian talking him through equations is fucking hot. Brian thinks it’s cute that Roger is actually way smarter than he pretends to be and wonders why Roger pretends to be dumb for his friends.

They end up snogging in the back row of the library.


	7. whiny bratty Roger

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Maylor headcanon where Roger is being extremely whiny and bratty, please!_

BOOM-TOOM-PISH!

“Roger!” Freddie frowns. “That’s not right.”

“It sounds better!” Roger’s voice has a whining edge and Brian wants to smash his own head into the drums. While he normally has lots of fun with Roger when Roger wants to be punished, he is  _really_  not in the mood today. They have a lot of recording to get done and all of them are very stressed.

“Rog. Don’t. Save it for another day.”

Brian made it sharp, like an order, but knows he’s going to lose because Roger’s lower lip slides out and he’s pouting like a child. Brian sighs and ignores him as they pick up the instruments to start again.

It turns out to be a good thing that they only have an hour left of studio time. Roger sulks, and whines, drops his drumsticks, and deliberately plays the wrong notes. It’s so bad that even John looks ready to hit him. Freddie doesn’t even say a word to either Brian or Roger as he stalks out, radiating fury. John follows him, shoulders tense.

Brian rubs his brow tiredly. “Rog, when will you ever learn a sense of timing? If you want to be punished, today was not the day.”

“But you weren’t paying attention to me,” Roger whines. Brian feels the snap of annoyance in his spine.

“And this is how you show it? By ruining our session?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Roger looks smug, and Brian suddenly just  _cannot_  deal with his boyfriend today.

“No,” Brian says. “It didn’t.”

And he turns and walks out of the studio.

*

Roger is at first slightly dumbfounded. When he arrives back at the apartment, Brian seems to be pretending he doesn’t exist. John and Freddie are clearly fucking, judging by the loud cries and expletives coming from their room. That only makes Roger sulk more.

So he tries harder. He deliberately makes a mess when they have dinner. He complains about the TV show Freddie and John are watching. He whines about the record Brian puts on when the TV show is over. He pouts his way through scrabble, whining every time someone scores more than him.

John and Freddie vanish and the loud cries and expletives start up again. Clearly they’re working their frustrations out on each other.

But Brian continues to ignore him. By the time he’s crawled into bed, Roger’s left to stand in the living room and look around, wondering if he’d really gone too far this time.

He changes into his pyjamas in silence; Brian’s back is to the door and he appears to be asleep. Roger feels real tears threaten. He knew well the old adage that a couple should never sleep in anger. Quietly, he slips into the bed, wraps his arms around Brian’s waist, and buries his face in his back, trying not to let the sobs escape.

“Rog?” Brian sighs and rolls over, and Roger finds himself cradled against Brian’s chest, long fingers stroking his hair.

“You…you still love me, right, Bri?”

“Oh, Rog, angel,” and Brian smothers his face in kisses. “Of course I do, my love.”

“I’m sorry I was such a brat today. I just…you’ve been so busy and I felt…neglected…and I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I’m sorry you felt that way, angel. But next time, I need you to use your words, okay? When you’re like that, you add to my stress. I’m more than happy to play with you, but days like today are not good days for it.”

Roger nods, burying his face in Brian’s neck, his lips curving into a smile over his pulse.

“Don’t think you’ve avoided punishment, though,” Brian says mildly. “When we finish recording this album, we’ll discuss the consequences of your behaviour today.”

Roger’s smile widens against Brian’s skin, and he snuggles closer.

“I love you, bright star.”


	8. Hairdressing AU

 [ **rogerina-taylo-r**](https://rogerina-taylo-r.tumblr.com/) asked:

_Please do something with Roger dating a hairdresser_

(AU where Brian is a hairdresser. These whole reader ship things are hard.)

Brian fell head over heels as soon as he walked in. It wasn’t the confident swagger, the huge blue eyes, or the charming grin.

It was the hair. Strands of pure spun gold floating down below his shoulders.

“I’ll just see who’s free,” the receptionist said.

“I’m free,” Brian said quickly, walking forward. The big blue eyes looked him up and down, and the smile grew wider, cockier; one hip jutted out  _just so_ , taking Brian’s attention away from his hair for the first time. “I’m Brian.”

“Roger Taylor,” the man shook his hand. “I’m glad it’s you. Anyone who can maintain a head of curls that beautifully must be talented.”

Brian purred inside his chest, but managed a shy smile. “Thanks. Right this way.”

Roger looked even more beautiful as he laid back against the basin, his eyes closed. Brian looked down at his hair, which he began rinsing in preparation.

“So,” he said, striving for a casual tone, “What brings you in today, Mr Taylor?”

“Roger, please. Just a trim, no more than an inch or so. Perhaps some layers.”

(Brian was so relieved. If Roger had wanted to cut this glorious hair short it would have broken his heart.)

“Some layers would look nice, I think, perhaps framed around your face?” Brian volunteered, reaching over to squirt a dollop of shampoo in his hand.

“I’ll trust you to make me look ravishing,” Roger opened his eyes for a brief moment and looked up at Brian with a gaze that went right through him and left him blushing. Fortunately, it had been momentary, and Roger closed his eyes again.

Brian hastily turned his attention back to Roger’s hair, and began lathering it carefully, working the shampoo in thoroughly. He dug his fingertips into Roger’s scalp to get the roots and was met with a stifled noise.

“I’m sorry, was that too hard?”

“N-no, it was fine. Just surprised me,” Roger said, but not as smoothly as before. Brian glanced downwards, surprised at this change…and blushed again as he spotted the slight tenting at the front of Roger’s pants.

He looked down into the mass of suds and focused on washing, though he couldn’t resist pressing his fingers against Roger’s scalp again, rubbing in circles and smoothing his fingers against it. Everyone always praised Brian’s scalp massage.

His actions earned him a soft sigh, and, pleased with himself, he began to rinse, using his hand to carefully shield Roger’s face from the suds.

Time for the conditioner. He got himself a healthy dollop of it and started working it into the roots straight away. Roger shivered slightly but didn’t move. Brian wasn’t sure whether to blush harder or run or what. He’d never had anyone been turned on by his scalp massage before.

(He’d never imagined he  _wanted_  anyone to be turned on by his scalp massage before.)

When Roger’s hair was washed to his satisfaction, he tied it up in a towel and stood. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Roger opened his eyes, slightly hazy, and followed Brian to the chair in the back corner, grateful to have the cape whipped over him. He adjusted it subtly to try and hide his reaction, though he was sure he failed when those long fingers brushed against his neck.

“Right,” Brian said, giving himself over to the art of hairdressing. “some layers to frame your beautiful face as we trim it - perhaps chin-length, for the shortest one?”

He had handfuls of Roger’s hair in his hands and moved it as he spoke, showing Roger the new length. Roger could only nod; the feeling of fingers in his hair was driving him crazy. It didn’t normally. Perhaps it was only  _these_  fingers.

Roger sneaked looks at the cute hairdresser in the mirror as he worked, snipping and combing and checking. Something was different about this than his usual hookups. Yes, this Brian was cute, and very attractive…but there was something about the intensity of his eyes, the tender care of those fingers, the little furrow between his brows as he concentrated, that suddenly had Roger thinking about more than just a one-night stand.

“There,” Brian straightened, apparently satisfied. He held up a mirror at the back so Roger could see. “I can blow it out for you if you like? Style it a little?”

“Oh, yes please,” Roger said. “I have a hot date tonight.”

“Oh, of course!” Brian tried to keep his disappointment from showing as he set to work, first drying out the hair until it floated golden in his hands again, then tousling it with just a little product until it sat in perfect, just-fucked waves around his face.

Roger admired his reflection as he stood up, walking with Brian to the till.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a cut this fabulous. Thankyou. Perhaps I could thank you more appropriately?”

Brian’s gaze glanced down to the tip jar. Roger laughed.

“What time do you finish work tonight?”

“Six…but I thought…you said you had a hot date.”

“Oh, I do,” Roger reassured him. “I’m picking him up at six from the hairdresser’s he works at.”

It took Brian a moment, but when he realised, his cheeks went the most brilliant shade of pink, and his delighted smile was the most beautiful thing Roger had ever seen.

“I hope it goes well, then.”

“So do I.”

“It’ll be six-oh-five,” Brian called after him, “I have to sweep the floor.”


	9. Roger holding a cigarette and a glass in one hand

**Anonymous**  asked:

_so let's be real, sOmEoNe (I'm looking at you Bri) does have a real weak spot for the way Roger holds his cigarette and sometimes a glass of wine/beer at the same time. it's so delicate yet so sexy, I can't be the only one who noticed (...)_

Brian is not a fan of smoking. He thinks it smells disgusting, a lingering smell that is particularly overpowering for ages afterwards. The smoke makes him cough. He’s not a fan of the way it sometimes stains the tips of the other three’s fingers yellow. He’s certain it’s bad for them; but no amount of nagging will stop them, so.

Still - for some reason, Roger’s way of holding a cigarette catches his eye. Looking at it analytically, he holds it almost exactly the same way John and Freddie hold theirs, and yet…somehow…there’s something different about Roger. It’s almost dainty, ladylike, and yet there’s nothing ladylike about Roger. Brian is intrigued.

Then one evening, while they’re at a party, Roger - who has one arm around John - reaches out to scoop up his wine glass in the same hand that he has his cigarette held between his fingers, and suddenly Brian can’t pay attention to anything else.

The dainty way he holds his cigarette is compounded by the way his fingers hold the glass, pinky sliding out just slightly, somehow even  _more_  dainty, as though Roger is some nobly-bred aristocrat, entertaining suitors at court…

“You’re staring at me, star-man,” Roger’s raspy voice teases, and then Brian is being kissed, and it doesn’t taste at all like cigarettes and brandy, but something else entirely, and Brian wants to taste it forever.


	10. Brian's first bottom

**Anonymous**  asked:

_Brian is the last of the four to bottom and everyone makes it a point to celebrate Brian getting laid (including Roger who did said laying and then some)_

(1975 - at Ridge Farm.)

Brian’s brain is so fuzzy and sex-fogged that it takes him what seems to be forever to become aware of his surroundings again. Roger was still collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, his cock still buried inside Brian.

Oh, yes.

Brian smiled, letting his fingers stroke lazy patterns over Roger’s back. It had been something he’d thought about for a little while, but only the night before, helped by copious amounts of vodka, had he gathered up the courage to admit to Roger that he wanted to try bottoming for once. John and Freddie had jeered and giggled and made many lewd jokes, but Roger had been deadly serious, for once, and had assured Brian that they could try it - when Bri was sober.

He’d never realised it could be so good. He’d fingered himself before in the shower, but having Roger’s fingers in him was a whole new matter entirely. Roger had driven him nearly mad, his fingers twisting and working and bending to stretch him out, dragging Brian to the brink of orgasm twice before stopping.

And then he’d been treated to the feeling of Roger’s cock inside him, and Brian honestly thought he’d never felt anything more wonderful in his life. It hadn’t taken him long to come, overwhelmed with sensations, and Roger had followed quickly. Idly, Brian wondered if that made him a good bottom, or a bad one.

“How was that, Bri?” Roger murmured, finally lifting his head to nuzzle Brian’s jaw. He shifted, and his cock slipped out, making Brian wince in surprise as some new aches made themselves known.

“It was wonderful,” Brian said honestly, turning his head to kiss Roger properly. “I didn’t know it would be so good. We might…well, I’d like…” Brian blushed. “I’d like to do it again.”

Roger grinned naughtily.

“That can be arranged.” He began sliding down Brian’s body and the guitarist watched, slightly confused. “In the meantime, I have an idea on how I can clean you up a little…”

The door to the bedroom burst open and in came Freddie and John, cheering loudly, champagne glasses in hand.

“Congratulations, dear Bri Bri!” Freddie sang. “You’ve officially lost your bottom virginity! Last of us all to do it!”

Roger grabbed the blanket and hissed, pulling it rapidly up over their naked bodies.

“Oh, pish posh Rog, it’s nothing we’ve not seen before,” John laughed, plonking himself down on the bed next to Brian and pulling him up by the hair for a kiss. “Was it good, Bri?”

“Very,” Brian mumbled, blushing.

“Of course it was,” John grinned, his voice low and conspiring. “It was Roger, after all.” He handed Brian a champagne glass and Brian swigged it quickly, slightly mortified.

“Roger’s  _very_  good at making it good for his bottom, aren’t you, darling?” Freddie purred, snuggling into Roger’s side. Roger’s annoyance was quickly melting away into affection as he drank and had Freddie’s hands all over him.

“Of course, now that Rog has broken you in,” John said blithely, ignoring the horrified and shocked splutters around him, “Does this mean some, er, new combinations for our get-togethers?”

“Oooh, I hope so,” Freddie said with a lascivious wink. “I think you’d look particularly pretty fucking him, John, love.”

Brian winced as his cock twitched, still oversensitive, at the thought.

“Now let’s not break them,” John laughed. He hopped off the bed, grabbing Freddie’s hand as he did. “Come on, love. I think they’d like to be alone.”

“But the champagne, darling-”

“They can finish celebrating.”

The door closed, and Brian couldn’t help but giggle. Roger took John’s place, snuggling in close to Brian’s side.

“I’m flattered that you think it was worth celebrating.”

“Being with you, my angel? That’s always worth celebrating.”


	11. insecure Roger

**anonymous** asked:

_Roger loves sharing Brian once in a while with John and Freddie but starts to feels inadequate in this once in a while thing. How Brian seems to clique with John more and more. How Brian would share John with Freddie with just a couple of instructions to Roger to pleasure to one of them. He knows Brian loves him but he can't help but feels bad._

(Liar ‘verse, early 1976.)

Brian slowly becomes aware that something is wrong when Roger starts sleeping with his back to them when they’re in a pile.

Then one morning he wakes up to find that they’re only three in the bed.

A frantic search leads him to find Roger curled up in their bed, alone, his face blotchy and eyes reddened even in sleep, as though he’s cried half the night.

Brian’s heart breaks a little, and he climbs onto the bed and gathers Roger in his arms, rocking him slightly and swearing that he’ll fix whatever the problem is.

When Roger wakes, he snuggles closer to Brian instinctively, and Brian is glad that whatever the issue is, Roger still loves him.

“Hey,” he says quietly, “wanna talk about it?”

Roger shakes his head and buries his face into Brian’s chest.

“Okay,” Brian says, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. “That’s okay, Rog. We don’t have to talk about it right now. But I want to, because I feel like I made you upset, and I want to know why, so I can fix it.”

Roger sighs and mumbles something against Brian’s chest. Brian pulls back slightly. “What was that, angel?”

“I said - do you - do you find Deaky more attractive than me?”

“ _What_?” Brian is astonished. Since they all started sharing, he’s never made a secret of how attractive he finds John and Freddie, but Roger is still the one he loves completely, with everything he has. “Roger, my angel, I love you, with all my heart. Why would you think that?”

“That’s not the same thing,” Roger says. “I know you love me. But…”

Brian revisits the question in his brain. “Rog, of course not. You’re the sexiest man on earth for me. What brought this on?”

“It’s just…” Roger’s eyes dart away, his fingers twisting. “When we’re all together, you seem to like fucking him best. You and Freddie dote over him. And it feels like…I’m a second thought.”

Brian’s heart breaks completely.

“Oh, Rog, no,” he breathes. “No, my love - oh, no, I didn’t realise, I’m so sorry, my angel.” He kisses all over Roger’s face. “I don’t mean to, truly. I didn’t realise. Oh, my love-” Brian feels tears welling in his eyes as he thinks about all the times they’ve shared and realises that Roger is right, that he hasn’t been paying enough attention. “I’m so sorry, my beautiful angel. Please, will you forgive me?”

Roger kisses him, and they lay together for a while, kissing slowly. Finally, he pulls back.

“I love you,” he says. “Maybe…maybe we should sit down and talk properly with John and Freddie about it.”

“I think that’s a good idea, angel.”

Roger smiles, running his fingers through Brian’s hair.

“Now, my bright star, will you make up for last night?”

Brian rolls on top of him.

“With  _pleasure_ ,” he purrs, determined to make sure that Roger never feels unwanted again.

 

(Author’s incompetence at writing foursomes makes her sad.)


	12. Sex on the pool table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Ridge Farm, of course!

**Anonymous** asked:

_hi again! i donʼt even know HOW to elaborate this but maylor at ridge farm ?? there’s this one picture there (let’s hope I’M RIGHT that it was at ridge farm) where roger is looking at brian as he’s playing on the pool table ?? i donʼt know why i’m thinking this, but seeing bri so focused on playing, and we KNOW how good he looks when he’s focused (cue hisfurrowedeyebrows™) could be a turn on and things could ESCALATE after the game? just a thought!_

(I know the pic! :D I love all the pics of them playing pool tbh)

Roger doesn’t even know where he’s at in the game, who’s winning, or even who’s next.

All he can see is Brian bent over the pool table.

Bent over, his jeans accentuating the curve of his backside, the clogs making his legs look longer and more shapely than they usually are, the slight dip of his back as he bends forward, shirt riding up just enough to show a little skin at the hip. Those long fingers flicking curls back behind his ear, the furrow of his brows as he concentrates on his shot.

Honestly, Roger isn’t even bothering trying to hide the way his cock is straining at the front of his jeans. It’s not like Freddie and John can complain; they’ve been eye-fucking half the game for precisely the same reason. Roger might only have eyes for Brian, but he can admit John’s ass looks terrific like this, and the way Freddie’s cock slides forward like his pants are only  _just_  holding it in is pretty hot.

There’s a soft  _click_  as Brian makes his shot; one of the coloured balls rolls across the surface and into a pocket.

John huffs. Then he carefully bends over - Roger can practically  _see_  Freddie’s tongue hanging out - and taps the white gently with his cue; several coloured balls roll in every direction, but the white is what rolls into a pocket, eliciting a forceful “ _Fuck!”_ from John.

“I think you need a cup of tea after that,” Freddie says eagerly. “Why don’t we go get some while Brian considers his shot?”

John jumps up and follows Freddie out of the room with enough energy to let Roger know they’re probably going to fuck.

Brian is bent over the table again, the furrow of his brows indicating that he is calculating angles, and Roger can’t resist any more. He hops up from his seat, sets down his cue, and crosses to Brian, grinding his hips against his ass.

Brian lets out a soft moan as he manages to grab the table, somehow managing not to knock any of the balls.

“God, you look so good like this,” Roger groans, bending over to kiss at Brian’s neck. “Wanna fuck you right here against this table.”

“Yes,” Brian gasps as Roger’s hand sneaks around to squeeze his cock through his jeans. “Rog - Fred and John -”

“Didn’t you see the way they looked at each other as they left? They’re totally fucking upstairs, but I’m gonna fuck you right here.”

Brian’s hands scramble to undo his jeans, pushing them down to his thighs as Roger fished in his jacket pocket for the lube he’d stashed there earlier, with some vague idea of seducing Brian out to the studio.

“You want it slow?” Roger asks softly, pressing one finger against Brian’s hole. “Or you want it fast? Rough or soft? Words, Bri.”

“H-hard,” Brian whimpers, pushing his hips back against Roger’s finger. “Hard, please, Rog, please…”

Roger prepares him quickly, working and twisting his fingers, the ease of familiarity allowing him to open Brian up thoroughly as the guitarist turns into a whimpering, moaning mess beneath him. Brian begs beautifully when he’s needy like this, and it isn’t long at all before Roger slides home, a contented sigh leaving his lips as he returns to his favourite place in all the world; buried inside Brian.


	13. Roger having bottom issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of degrading language/situations

**Anonymous** asked:

_Roger really loves bottoming for Brian, but early in their relationship he struggles with self-respect. He thinks Brian will see him as a whore because he likes taking it up the ass so much. Brian comforts him that he loves Roger for much more than top or bottom preferences, and Roger should give himself the grace to build up his dignity and self-esteem._

Roger’s heard it all before. More than one of his previous boyfriends had called him a whore, a dirty slut, for enjoying bottoming. Not that he ever enjoyed it for long with them - most of them being the type that preferred rough sex to gentle.

But Brian is different. Brian never calls him names. Brian makes love to him, slow and gentle and sweet and so unbearably perfect that some nights Roger thinks he might scream from the torture of it lasting so long - and yet he never wants it to end. Not that Brian’s not rough - he can be, when they’re in the mood for it - but everything he does is so  _tender_ , and he never hurts Roger.

And with Brian, Roger finds more pleasure in bottoming than he’s ever done before.

They’ve switched roles a few times, and Roger likes it, and Brian seems okay with it, but Roger just can’t get enough of Brian’s cock inside him. He worries about what Brian must think of him.

It all comes to a head one afternoon, when as they walk home together from practice, they run into one of Roger’s exes. The angry conversation barely lasts a few minutes, but it’s the shouted “You never could wait to get a cock up your ass, whore!” that chases after them that breaks Roger, and he quickly goes and hides under the covers of the bed.

“Rog, angel?”

Roger doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to hear Brian call him a whore. He thinks his heart might just break if he does.

“Rog? Please come out, my love. You’re scaring me.”

After a long silence, Roger hears Brian sigh and then arrange himself into a comfortable position on the bed, half-curled around the lump of blankets that is Roger, but still allowing enough of a gap for Roger to wriggle out and escape if he wants.

“All right,” Brian says. “But when you’re ready, I’m here.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you here? You heard what he called me.”

Roger is sure that being reminded of it will cause Brian to run, but if anything, he feels his lover move closer.

“Yes, I heard him. If I hadn’t been so worried about you, I might have broken his face in for trying to hurt you.”

“But…don’t you think it’s true?”

The curl tightens.

“What’s true?”

“That I’m…I’m a…because I like bottoming so much.” There. It’s out. Brian will surely come to his senses now.

Suddenly the blankets are ripped off with such violence that the fabric almost tears, and Brian is all over Roger, kissing every part of his face that he can reach.

“Don’t you  _ever_  say that, Roger Meddows Taylor! Don’t you let him get to you!” He pauses to take a breath, and kisses Roger slowly, sweetly. “You are  _not_  a…a…that awful word.” Try as he might, Roger can’t help giggling that his dear, sweet Bri can’t bring himself to say the word  _whore_.

“But…I love to bottom for you, Bri. And we almost never do it the other way.”

“Listen to me, Rog.” Brian gathers Roger in his arms until they’re snuggled perfectly together. “You obviously enjoy it, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I always want you to enjoy sex with me. And I don’t mind that we don’t often go the other way. It doesn’t feel as good for me that way as it obviously does for you, and that’s  _okay_ , Rog. I promise you, I don’t mind. I didn’t fall in love with you just because I wanted to fuck you, angel.”

“Then why did you?” Roger asks in a tiny voice, well aware that he’s not good enough for the clever astrophysicist.

Brian smiles, kissing his nose. “For your bright and beautiful laugh. For the cleverness of your wit. For your jokes, even when they’re terrible. For the way you throw your head back as you drum. For your kindness to everyone even when the world is unkind to you. There are lots of reasons I love you, angel. That you’re amazing in bed is a long way down the list.”

Roger hides his face in Brian’s chest to disguise his sappy smile.

“So you listen to me, Roger Meddows Taylor. I don’t care if we never switch positions again. If you love to bottom, well, we can fuck that way for the rest of our lives for all I care. You’re amazing at it the way you’re amazing at everything. It doesn’t define who you are, Rog. And I’ll spend every day of my life making you see that if I have to.”

Roger swallows against the hot ball of tears in his throat.

“I love you, Bri,” he croaks out, and is rewarded with a warm kiss.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nothingelsematterswrites! Come say hi!


End file.
